666
by Fumyrain
Summary: Semua itu terjadi sekitar pukul 5:30 PM, di kelas 6-6, lantai dua, gedung ke tiga Sakura Gaoka Elementary School. "Kelas 6-6? Memangnya ada?"/ "Ya, setahuku, sekolah kita cuma ada sampai kelas E."/ "Tempat apa ini?"/ "Kamu! Iya kan!"
1. Persiapan Festifal

**_Fumy's Storieh_**

 _Halo semua~~~_

 _pada kangen gak sama saya? Oh ya kangen dong. Inget kan siapa saya? Yup, Fujimura Inoue alias Fumyrain._

 _setelah sekian lama saya telantarkan fic ini dan mengacaukan hati berjuta orang diluar sana akibat fic ini tamat tanpa akhir, akhirnya saya updet lagi. Seperti yang saya bilang, fic ini saya remake. walau mungkin kalian yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya bisa menukan perbedaan dan menebak bahkan sebelum tebakannya keluar. saya harap kalian suka dan gak ada bosen-bosennya read-fav-fol-rev._

 _yah, berhubung libur, saya coba buat fic ini lagi deh. Apalagi pas kemaren laptop kaka saya rusak, saya langsung dibeliin laptop baru. Tumben mama saya baik /eh. Hehehe._

 _tapi saya sedih, loh. Serius. walau yang baca hampir 1k yang review gak terlalu banyak. Masih bisa dihitung pake kalkulator(?). Masa fic ini kalah sama fic Togetherness in the Past yang juga saya apus gara-gara buntu. makannya saya males lanjut. Padahal, saya ngetik ini pake segala kekuatan yang saya miliki loh~_

 _Gak kaya Togetherness in the Past yang saya buat pas puyeng abis pulang bimbel. Cuma pas kemaren ada mbak-mbak labrak saya di dorm athena, saya lanjut aja deh~_

 _HAPPY READING~~ HAPPY WEEKEND~~ HAPPY TUMMY HAPPY KIDS~~_

* * *

 **Title:** 666

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

666 © Fumyrain

 **Rating:** K+ _(Sementara ini)_

 **Genre:** Mystery; Fantasy; Horror

 **Chara:** Karin, Kazune, Jin, Himeka, Kana (OC)

 **WARNING!:** gaje!, OC, OON, Typo(s), Alur kenceng, Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD ( _Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan_ ) sempurna, dll

* * *

Jam 17:00, Sakura Gaoka Elementary School.

Hanazono Karin, gadis imut dengan rambut dikuncir dua yang sedang menata pernak-pernik festifal tahunan sekolah yang terpajang didekat pintu gerbang Elementary School. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah selesai Karin rapihkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Karin masih ingin menatanya agar terlihat sempurna.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang dari luar gerbang sekolah.

"Hah?" Karin menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Kujyou Kazusa, gadis cantik dengan mata biru besar dan bando telinga kelinci berlari mendekati Karin. Gaun berenda dan bando yang dia kenakan menjumpai karen berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ayo kita ke aula! Sensei akan menyetel film _the Smurfs_ , kita nonton sama-sama yuk!" ajak Kazusa dengan semangat membara.

"Wah! Ayo-ayo!" balas Karin tak kalah semangat.

Di aula sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol dan menungu film diputarkan. Tidak ketinggalan Jin, Kazune, Himeka, dan Kana.

Hekada Kana, murid pindahan dari Shibuya yang mendapat beasiswa ke Tokyo untuk belajar. Kana pindah ketika kelas 4 SD.

"Oi! Karin!" panggil Kazune _–kakak Kazusa—_ sambil melambaikan tanggan. Karin dan Kazusa menengok bersama lalu mendekat, kemudian mereka duduk disamping Kazune. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain asyik mengobrol sampai tidak memperhatikan Karin dan Kazusa. Kazune mengulurkan tangan, memberikan sesuatu kepada Kazusa sambil tersenyum. Buku tulis dan pena.

"Maaf Karin, aku nggak bawain buku kamu," kata Kazune, menyadari mimic wajah Karin yang kebingungan. Karin melihat semua murid membawa buku tulis dan pena. _Sepertinya Sensei akan memberikan pertanyaan berkaitan dengan film setelah filmnya selesai_ , pikir Karin.

"Ya udah, nggak apa-apa. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya!" Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk rok dibawah lutut yang dipakainya, dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Gedung ke tiga lantai dua, kelas 6-2. itulah kelas Karin.

Sakura Gaoka Elementary School memiliki tiga gedung berbeda, namun masing-masing hanya ada dua lantai. Gedung pertama dan kedua adalah bangunan sekolah yang lebih muda daripada gedung ketiga, tempat siswa-siswi kelas lima dan enam. Kelas empat dan tiga digedung kedua, sedangkan kelas satu dan dua berada digedung pertama. Gedung yang baru saja dibangun tentunya.

Karin menaiki tangga satu-persatu dan berjalan kekelasnya. Tepat didepan tangga sudah terlihat papan 'class 6-2' bersebrangan dengan kelas 6-1 dan berada disebelah kanan kelas 6-3.

Setelah Karin mengambil buku dan pena, Karin keluar dari kelasnya dan menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi. Ketika berbalik, Karin melihat banyak burung gereja yang berterbangan berlawanan dengan arah tangga naik. Seperti menuju ujung lorong lantai dua, Ke kelas 6-5.

Karena penasaran, Karin juga ikut berjalan keujung lorong tempat kelas 6-5 berada. Lampu setiap kelas dinyalakan, jadi tidak terlalu _—bahkan sama sekali tidak—_ gelap.

Tapi ada kelas _benar-benar_ paling pojok dengan lampu yang dimatikan dan lantai depan kelas yang kotor dan berdebu.

Karena heran, Karin melirik kearah kirinya. Melihat papan pintu kelas yang terpajang, memastikan itu adalah kelas 6-4. tapi ternyata… _kelas 6-5._

 _Terus ini kelas apa? Setahuku kelas 6-5 adalah kelas paling pojok, atau aku yang kurang memperhatikan sekitar?_ batin Karin.

Aura suram seakan memancar dari kelas itu, Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Namun gaya magnet di kelas 6-6 cukup menarik perhatian Karin untuk melakukan uji nyali. Lagipula, masih ada waktu sebelum film dimulai.

Pintu dibuka Karin perlahan. Suara pintu yang nyaring pertanda bahwa pintu sering digunakan. Tapi, kenapa kotor begini? Kelas 6-6 sama saja dengan kelas yang lain, ada bangku, meja, papan tulis, loker buku, juga lemari guru. Hanya saja kelas itu terlihat sangat suram, kotor, berdebu, dan beberapa meja telah lapuk. Kelas seakan tidak pernah dipakai setelah sekian tahun.

 _Apa Office Boy disini nggak pernah membersihkan kelas 6-6? Tapi kelas lain dibersihin, kok kelas ini nggak? Ih, nanggung banget!_ batin Karin.

Karin membuka pintu kelas itu lebih lebar dan bersiap memasukinya. Sebelum mendengar suara,

"Karin!"

"HAH!" Karin tersentak kaget, dan perlahan berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. Kujyou Kazune.

"Kazune? Kamu ngapain?" tanya Karin.

"Ada juga aku yang nanyain kamu ngapain? Aku mau ngambil pulpen, pulpen ku yang ini tintanya habis," jelas Kazune.

"Oh, gitu. Ya sudah aku tungguin." Karin berdiri didepan kelas 6-4, kelas Kazune. Sambil menunggu Kazune keluar kelas.

 _Kalau Kazune nggak merasa atau menyadari ada yang aneh, berarti memang kelas 6-6 itu ada, ya?_ batin Karin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kazune keluar kelas sambil memegang sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya karena melihat Karin benggong.

"Karin?"

"Ah!" Karin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kazune.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kazune heran.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa kok, ayo turun kebawah!" ajak Karin lagi. Tapi ternyata Kazune sudah berjalan duluan, Karin pun hanya bisa menyusul kazune. Sesekali masih melamunkan,

 _Sebenarnya itu kelas apa?_


	2. Ruang Kelas Ilusi

**_Fumy's Storieh_**

 _Halo lagi semua. Hihi saya ngeditnya ngebut nih. tapi yang direvisi gak nganyak-banyak amat sih, cuma menurut saya lumayan berpengaruh buat beberapa chapter kedepan. Semoga kalian tetep suka ya_

* * *

 **Title:** 666

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

666 © Fumyrain

 **Rating:** K+ _(Sementara ini)_

 **Genre:** Mystery; Fantasy; Horror

 **Chara:** Karin, Kazune, Jin, Himeka, Kana (OC)

 **WARNING!:** gaje!, OC, OON, Typo(s), Alur kenceng, Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD ( _Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan_ ) sempurna, dll

* * *

Karin dan Kazune kembali ke aula.

Walaupun film belum dimulai, tapi banyak murid yang diam menatap lurus kearah layar tancap yang sudah disiapkan. Lampu-lampu juga sudah dimatikan. Karin yang takut akan kegelapan berjalan sambil menunduk, menatap kearah lantai.

Kazune yang menyadari itu langsung menggenggam erat tangan Karin, yang sepertinya tidak terlalu bisa berjalan diantara gelapnya malam sekitar komplek sekolah.

Namanya juga takut, tidak peduli keadaan sekitar yang penting diri sendiri merasakan aman.

* * *

Keesokannya di pagi hari, Karin bangun lebih siang.

6.30.

Biasanya, Karin bangun jam 6 pas. _Oh, apa yang terjadi padamu Karin?_

Toh, sekolah dimulai jam 7.30. Setidaknya masih ada waktu untuk bersiap.

Sesampai disekolah, Karin masih termenung. Kelas itu _sih_ , biasa saja. Tapi entah mengapa Karin begitu kepikiran hingga suka lupa jadwal, jadwal tidur misalnya. Tidak, tidak ada insomnia. Atau Karin yang terlalu lebay karena mendengar kisah horror dari Kazusa?

Kelas paling pojok lantai dua _(kelas 6-5),_ katanya sering terdengar suara seperti dentingan jam, bangku atau meja yang bergeser, serta suara anak kecil yang menangis _–seperti habis dimarahi guru._

Walaupun yang Kazusa bilang kelas 6-5, tapi Karin merasa kelas yang dimaksud adalah kelas 6-6. Ini semakin menarik. Karin memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya pulang sekolah. Lagipula sekolah pulang cepat karena masih harus mempersiapkan festifal. _YOSH!_

* * *

Jam demi jam berlalu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya pulang...YEAY! Tapi tidak untuk murid kelas 4, 5, dan 6. _Main dulu ah~_

"Karin!" suara derap langkah dan teriakan yang _agak_ cempreng memenuhi lorong lantai tiga yang mulai sepi. Kazusa menghampiri Karin yang sedang termenung memandang lapangan dari balkon. "Hei, Karin!"

"Hm?"

"Karin, kamu nggak kebawah?" tanya Kazusa.

"Nanti saja lah, dibawah masih banyak anak kelas 3," dari nada bicaranya, Kazusa mengetahui bahwa Karin sedang bosan saat ini. Kazusa punya ide.

" _Ne_ , Karin. Kita main atau jalan-jalan dulu yuk!" ajak Kazusa riang. Karin jadi terigat, apakah sebaiknya dia ajak Kazusa saja untuk _menyelidik'_ kelas 6-6? Karin tau, Kazusa itu pemberani seperti Kazune.

"Hei, Kazusa. Kita ke kelas 6-6 aja yuk!" ajak Karin langsung _to the point_.

"Kelas 6-6? Memangnya ada?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kemarin pas aku naik ke kelas ngambil buku sama pena, aku melihat kelas 6-6 diujung lorong, sebelah kelas 6-5," nada bicara Karin terdengar ragu, "atau, itu cuma ilusi aku aja?"

"Kayaknya seru! Coba yuk!" kata Kazusa antusias sambil menggandeng tangan Karin. Anehnya, Kazusa sama sekali tidak merasa curiga atau takut.

Sampai depan kelas 6-6 Kazusa dan Karin terus bergandengan tangan. Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama takut. Walaupun Kazusa bertampang pemberani dan santai, dalam hati dia merinding.

Meskipun ditanya kenapa dia menggandeng tangan Karin terus, pasti dia menjawab karena Karin ketakutan. Kazusa, oh Kazusa. Kalau takut katakan saja….

 _'Huh...Kelas ini beneran ada, ya?'_ batin Kazusa seiring dengan suara derit dari pintu kayu tersebut kala terbuka.

"Kelas ini suram banget...," komentar Kazusa pelan. Dalam hati, Kazusa sudah jerit-jerit nggak karuan.

" _Berrrr._.. kelas ini dingin bangeeet," komentar Karin sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Seragam sekolah berbahan tipis tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Hawa dingin yang tipis namun menyengat, ini... _hantu."_ kata Kazusa dengan suara yang dibuat sok mistis, walau pun sebenarnya juga takut.

"Ih, Kazusa! JANGAN NAKUTIN DONG!" Karin menyenggol tangan Kazusa. Kazusa hanya tertawa kecil.

Kelas yang dipenuhi debu dan ranting _-entah masuk dari mana-_ juga tembok yang penuh tulisan, angka, dan simbol yang jelas tidak Karin dan Kazusa ketahui. Tak lama terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk bereka berdua berdiri.

 _Dentingan jam. Suara tangis. Angin bertiup._ Semua berputar mengelilingi Karin dan Kazusa.

"INI MASIH SIANG, LOH!" sekarang girilan Kazusa yang menampilkan sisi takutnya, suaranya bergetar. Sementara Karin terdiam santai sambil menggeleng _-tak tau apa yang terjadi-_ atau bahkan tidak menyangka perubahan sikap Kazusa?

Angin kembali beriup dari ventilasi dibelakang Karin dan Kazusa. Hawa semakin ganjil. Entah atas perintah siapa, tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri untuk berbalik. Bayangan hitam samar-samar, bertubuh pendek dan kecil. Berlari dari kanan ke kiri. Seakan ingin menakuti dua anak manusia ini.

Setika, "AAAAA!" Karin dan Kazusa berteriak. Mereka berlari keluar kelas namun pintu tertutup, walaupun tidak terkunci tapi Karin dan Kazusa kesulitan membukanya. Pintu berhasil terbuka, Karin dan Kazusa keluar dengan napas memburu. Lorong sepi, padahal tadi masih ada beberapa murid yang bercanda didepan kelas.

"Kamu sih, tadi nakut-nakutin aku! Hantunya jadi beneran datang kan?!"

"Ya, mana ku tau Karin?! Kupikir, Hantu itu tidak ada," nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah Kazusa seperti sedang kesal sekaligus menahan tangis.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Ya udah, kita turun aja yuk! Kita masuk lain kali aja, sekalian sama Kana dan yang lain," katanya Kazusa seiring beranjak turun ke lantai satu dengan wajah pucat, takut masih berjalan disekujur tubuh mereka. Karena terlambat, sesampainya dibawah mereka langsung dimarahi oleh Kazune.

"Kalian terlambat!" Kazune melipat tangan didepan dada tepat ketika Karin dan Kazusa sampai didepannya.

"Maaf Kazune," ujar Karin dan Kazusa bersamaan sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah, kita langsung kumpul sama yang lainnya yuk!" ajak Jin bersemangat yang tiba-tiba ikut muncul dibelakang Karin.

"Kalian kenapa terlambat?" tanya Kazune pada Karin.

"Un, tadi habis dari kelas 6-6."

"6-6?"

"Iya,..." Karin pun menceritakan pengetahuannya tentang kelas 6-6 dari awal sampai akhir. Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut mendengarkan cerita Karin hingga selesai.

"Lucu banget deh, kelas 1 sampai 5 saja nggak ada yang sampai kelas F atau akhiran -6," komentar Jin.

"Ya, setahuku, sekolah kita cuma ada sampai kelas E," timpal Himeka yang kebetulan sedang bersama mereka.

"Ih, kelas itu serem banget tau!" kata Kazusa, diikuti anggukan Karin. Kazune dan Kana memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Namun—

"Kalau begitu, sore ini, setelah persiapan selesai..."

"AYO KE KELAS 6-6!"

"YO!"

* * *

 ** _~Someone POV~_**

 _Halo semua!_

 _Izinkan aku untuk sekilas memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah orang yang akan merubah alur cerita ini, dari kisah kehidupan festifal sekolah yang menyenangkan menjadi festifal mengerikan penuh darah dan teriakan._

 _Tokoh Utama dalam cerita ini adalah Hanazono Karin. namun Pemeran Utamanya masih belum diketahui._

 _Aku ingin kamu dapat menemukan siapa Pemeran Utama tersebut. Tugasmu hanya membaca dan menemukan Pemeran Utama yang mungkin, akan aku panggil sang Detektif. Aku tidak peduli kamu ingin menyelesaikan teka-teki ini atau tidak, yang penting kamu menemukan siapa sang Pemeran Utama._

 _Bagaimana kalau kamu tidak dapat menemukan siapa sang Pemeran Utama?_

 _Maka Game Over._

 _Sekali lagi! Tugasmu hanya membaca, tidak peduli kamu ingin memecahkan teka-teki atau tidak. Yang penting kamu menemukan sang Pemeran Utama._

 _Sekian dariku, sampai jumpa lain waktu!_


	3. Black Hole

_**Fumy' Storieh**_

 _Saking lamanya nih cerita ditinggal, saya sampai lupa rencana lanjutan buat fic ini._

 _yang kuingat inget hanya akhir cerita ini. GIMANA DONG? APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN OWOOO_ /digamparsakura _. Yah, ada beberapa part yang saya lupa. Tapi saya usahain segera cari ide baru. Kalo ada rekomendasi anime gore gitu kasi tau nyan~_

 _Oh ya saya sempet mikir, apa fic Togetherness in the Past saya buat ulang aja ya? Lumayan sih, yang baca+review banyak. Dulu. Gatau kalau sekarang._

Bercerita tentang Karin, gadis remaja yang cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Lalu Kazune, cowok ramah yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Karin memiliki kemampuan khusus membaca pikiran orang lain juga melihat masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang, namun Kazune hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Semua berubah ketika Kazune datang sebagai murid baru dikelas Karin. Berawal dari tidak kenal, menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Suatu kejadian membuat semuanya hancur. "Jika ingin bunga mekar, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

 _fix summary ga danta XD kalau yang minta dibuatin banyak, saya buat ulang. Kalau gaada sih, yaudah XD hahaha_

* * *

 **Title:** 666

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

666 © Fumyrain

 **Rating:** K+ _(Sementara ini)_

 **Genre:** Mystery; Fantasy; Horror

 **Chara:** Karin, Kazune, Jin, Himeka, Kana (OC)

 **WARNING!:** gaje!, OC, OON, Typo(s), Alur kenceng, Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD ( _Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan_ ) sempurna, dll

* * *

Karin, Kazusa, Kana, Kazune, Himeka, dan Jin berjalan ke aula bersama. Terlihat beberapa murid ikut membantu guru-guru menata pernak-pernik festival. Festival dimulai besok, jadi hari ini tinggal menghias panggung dan stand-stand yang ada di komplek sekolah. _Ah~ senangnya~_

Karin menyusun botol-botol plastik bekas yang sudah dihias dipinggir lapangan, tiba-tiba Kana memanggil.

"Karin!"

"Hm? Ada apa Kana- _kun_?" Karin menoleh, menatap anak laki-laki bermata _ocean_ tersebut.

"Kamu bawa spidol sama kertas karton nggak?" tanya Kana.

" _Un_. Aku bawa! Aku bawa tiga warna!" seru Karin dan berlari ke kursi panjang didepan di depan perpustakaan, kemudian diikuti Kana dari belakang.

Karin meraih tas berwarna _pastel_ dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Kana melihat Karin membongkar semua isi tasnya tapi tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang dia cari, Kana menjadi khawatir. "Ada tidak, Karin? kalau tidak, aku bisa beli di toko buku depan sekolah kok sekolah, kok," tawar Kana.

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kana, Karin terdiam sambil berfikir. _Tik_. Karin memetik jari tengah dan ibu jarinya. "Sepertinya ketinggalan dikelas di kelas, deh! Aku ambil dulu, ya, Kana- _kun_!" Karin langsung melesat kelantai ke lantai dua.

"Ah, ya ampun. Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya!"

* * *

Suara langkah Karin memenuhi tangga gedung ketiga, dan juga lorong lantai dua. Karin berlari dari lantai satu kelantai dua seakan sedang melakukan lomba lari. Sesampai diatas, Karin langsung loncat kegiranggan seakan baru memenang lomba tersebut, dan memasuki kelasnya yang tepat berada didepan tangga.

Karin keluar dari kelasnya sambil memeluk karton tiga warna, pink, biru, dan kuning, kemudian menutup pintu kelasnya. Karin sedikit menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat ujung lorong, dan melihat papan nama kelas yang tergantung didepan. Tidak begitu terlihat jelas, mengingat mata Karin yang sedikit _minus_ karena terlalu sering bermain _gadget._

Tapi, sepertinya semua baik-baik saja.

Ketika Karin berbaik, Karin melihat sebuah tangga yang membuat Karin tercengang.

Bukan, bukan tangga yang tadi Karin lewati. Tapi, ada tangga lagi yang terbuat dari besi dan dicat hijau. Tangga yang mengarah ke atas, sepertinya tangga menuju atap. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini? Enam tahun Karin bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka Elementary School, baru kali ini Karin melihat ada tangga yang menuju ke atap.

Karin melihat jam tanggan putihnya, jarum pendek mengarah pada angka 1.

 _Coba-coba ah, ke atas._ batin Karin.

Karin meninggalkan kertas kartonnya di depan pintu kelas dan berjalan menaiki tangga satu-persatu. Ketika Karin menaiki tangga itu perlahan-lahan, kepala Karin mendadak pusing. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_. Atap sekolah tidak seperti atap pada umumnya, yang hanya dilapisi tanah liat berwarna merah panjang bergelombang - _genteng_ -. Atap Sakura Gaoka Elementary School terlihat seperti taman. Banyak bunga-bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hias dipinggir atap yang terlihat begitu terawat.

Lagi-lagi Karin tercengang.

Kenapa taman seindah ini harus ditutup-tutupi? Oh iya, dan jug, siapa yang merawat semua tanaman-tanaman ini? Semua terlihat begitu terawat dan indah, bahkan ada air mancur kecil yang mengalirkan air dari sebuah kendi ditengah taman _-err, atap-._

" _Kireii_...," gumam Karin.

Diujung Taman Atap, Karin melihat ada sebuah gudang kecil. Mungkin tempat meletakan pupuk dan alat-alat menanam, pikir Karin.

Karin menghampiri gudang itu, dan didepan pintu gudang itu tertulis 'SISWA/I YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN DILARANG MASUK!' lalu tepat dibawah peringatan itu, terdapat tulisan lagi 'KHUSUS GURU, SISWA DILARANG MASUK!'

Karin memiringkan kepala. Kenapa murid dilarang masuk? Dan yang paling aneh, ada tulisan 'khusus guru'?

Lagi-lagi, karena penasaran, Karin membuka pintu gudang itu yang terbuat dari alumunium. Saat pintu terbuka bau busuk yang amat menyengat tercium indra penciuman Karin, membuat Karin batuk-batuk dan juga mual. Perlahan mata Karin terbuka, isi dari gudang dangan bau busuk itu ternyata adalah mayat. Mayat-mayat dengan darah kering bertebaran dimana-mana, juga beberapa bagian tubuh terlihat tidak beraturan serta beberapa organ dalam yang berhamburan keluar dari tubuhnya masing-masing.

Mata Karin terbelalak. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sedangkan tangan kiri memegang perutnya yang terasa mual. Dengan seloyongan karena kepala terasa pusing juga mual, Karin pergi meninggalkan taman atap itu dan turun melewati jalan yang ia lalui tadi.

Tangisan Karin pecah, air mata yang Karin sengaja tahan sejak diatap tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Ketika Karin sampai dilantai satu dengan wajah pucat serta pipi yang basah karena air mata, semua teman-teman Karin menghampirinya.

"Ya ampun, Karin!" seru Kana yang pertama kali melihat Karin turun sambil menangis.

"Astaga, Karin! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Himeka sambil mengelus-elus punggung Karin.

Karin terisak, ia menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Salah satu kakak kelas yang sangat Karin kenali ternyata juga ada disana. Itsumi- _senpai_.

"Karin...," rilih Kazusa, memanggil nama Karin.

" _Hoek...hoek._ " Karin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Murid-murid yang lain melihat Karin dengan tatapan... _ugn_ naar? Kazune segera memanggil guru.

"Hiks... Himeka...," Karin memeluk Himeka, Himeka juga membalas pelukan Karin. Tidak lama, guru pun datang bersama _Office Boy_ untuk membersihkan sisa muntahan Karin.

"Karin, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Guru itupun meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Karin yang panas juga berkeringat dingin. "Karin mau pulang? Kalau mau, bapak bisa telfon Ibu kamu." Guru itupun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan bersiap menelfon ibu Karin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Pak Guru. Saya cuma sedikit tidak enak badan," ujar Karin pada Guru yang usianya kurang-lebih 27 tahun.

"Beneran Karin nggak apa-apa?" tanya guru itu memastikan.

"Dia baik-baik saja bersama kami, Pak." Himeka mencoba meyakinkan pak guru, karena Himeka tau kalau Karin masih ingin disekolah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu bapak tinggal dulu ya!"

" _Hai'._ "

Ketika guru dan sisw yang meninggalkan Karin dan kawan-kawan, Karin mulai buka suara.

"Un, maaf merepotkan. Tapi aku nggak apa-apa kok." Karin mencoba tersenyum, berusaha mengusir raut wajah khawatir dari teman-temanya.

"Beneran nih, nggak apa-apa? Terus, nanti sore jadi ke kelas 6-6 gak?" tanya Kazune.

"Hus, Kazune! Karin masih shock juga, sempat-sempatnya nanyain beguan?!" kata Himeka.

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya. Memangnya salah? Ya sudah, aku minta maaf deh."

Kemudian Karin berdiri perlahan tanpa menggeluarkan suara dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Mungkin ingin membasuh wajahny _a._

* * *

Air mengalir dari keran yang Karin buka. Karin membasuh mulut dan wajahnya dari bekas muntah, untungnya tidak mengenai seragam Karin. Setelah cukup bersih, Karin keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke lapangan. Saat itu juga, Kana menghampiri Karin.

"Kamu udah baikan Karin?"

"Udah, maaf ya udah bikin khawatir."

"Ya, gak apa-apa kok. Oh, ya, kartonnya mana?"

"Oh iya, masih ada diatas!" Karin menepuk dahinya.

"Yaudah deh, aku aja yang ambil. Aku keatas dulu ya?" pamit Kana.

"Iya," balas Karin singkat, setelah itu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Karin terdiam sambil bergumam, _Itsumi-senpai._

* * *

Pukul 5 PM sekolah sudah mulai bubar, murid-murid yang lain sudah mulai pulang meninggalkan Karin dkk. yang masih berada dikomplek sekolah.

Setelah mempersiapkan jasmani dan rohani, mereka melangkah masuk kedalam kelas 6-6.

"Kamu yakin enggak apa-apa, Karin?" tanya Kazune, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tch, dibilang aku nggak apa-apa!" jawab Karin kesal.

"Hn. Ya sudah."

Kazune memimpin jalan, sedangkan yang lainnya berada dibelakang Kazune. Dibarisan paling belakang ada Karin dan Kazusa yang bergandengan tangan.

Kazusa dan Karin selalu saja bersama, walaupun Kazusa cantik, baik, pintar, dan ramah tetap saja Kazusa diacuhkan dikelas. Seakan tidak ada murid kelas 6 yang bernama Kujyou Kazusa. Oleh karena itu, Kazusa lebih memilih bersama Karin yang menerima teman apa adanya.

Didalam kelas 6-6 mereka malah berkeliling melihat sudut-sudut kelas 6-6 yang terlihat agak suram dan kotor.

Karin dan Kazusa melihat-lihat bagian loker dan membaca buku-buku yang telah lapuk dimakan usia. Sedangkan Jin dan Himeka melihat-lihat bagian pojok kelas.

Kazune melihat-lihat bagian loker sepatu yang berada didalam kelas, disamping pintu masuk kelas. Kana sedang melihat-lihat meja dan lemari guru yang berada dipojok depan, sejajar dengan pintu masuk.

 _Kreeeet cklek_

Pintu tertutup sendiri dan terdengar suara knop pintu yang terkunci. Semua yang berada didalam kelas refleks menatap pintu yang secara ajaib terkunci.

Jin berlari kearah pintu dan memutar knop pintu berkali-kali, tapi tidak bisa terbuka. "Yah, bagaimana ini?" tanya Jin panik.

"Knopnya tidak bisa diputar?" tanya Himeka, Jin menggeleng.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam panik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Kana berseru. "Apaan nih?!"

Kana menggeser meja guru yang terlapisi taplak meja yang membuat kaki-kaki meja tertutup sempurna. Ketika meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu bergeser, terlihat lubang yang berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat dalam. Berhasil membuat semua murid yang berada dalam kelas itupun terheran-heran.

"Apaan tuh?" Jin mengulang pertanyaan yang Kana lontarkan.

"Lubang ini mengarah kemana? Lantai satu?" kali ini Himeka yang bertanya. Karin berjongkok untuk melihat lubang itu lebih dalam, namun kakinya tergelincir dan mengakibatkan Karin jatuh kedalam lubang tersebut.

"AAAA!" jerit Karin.

"KARIN!" teriak Kazune, Himeka, Kana, Jin, dan Kazusa bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Tiba-tiba lantai retak dan mulai berjatuhan. Kazune dan yang lainnya mencoba melarikan diri dengan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tapi pintu benar-benar terkunci! Lantai yang berjatuhan mulai mendekati mereka, dan akhirnya... mereka berenam tarjatuh kedalam lubang yang cukup besar itu.

"AAAAA...!"

* * *

 _ **Fumy's Storieh**_

 _Ano, kalian ngerasa gak sih kalo adegan lubang hitam itu murip sama anime corpse party? Tapi serius loh saya gaada niatan plagiat. Soalnya fic ini bahkan udah saya bikin dari kapan tau, sementara saya nonton anime itu baru beberapa minggu yang lalu. Serius '-'_

 _Tapi keren loh animenya. Buat yang belum nonton, nonton deh. Rekomend banget. Apalagi sekarang udah dibikin live actionnya ya? Tapi saya lebih suka yang animenya sih. Hahaha._

Dan, teka-tekinya sepertinya masih belum berasa ya? Oh ya, aku mau ngasih tau. _Fanfic_ ini dari pada cerita detektif yang harus menentukan _WHEN, WHERE, WHO, WHAT,_ _WHY_ _, WHOM_ dan _HOW_. Ini lebih ke _teka-teki_ yang hanya menentukan _WHO, WHY,_ dan _HOW._

Apa bedanya? Gak tau sih _/plak_. Tapi jadi lebih mudah 'kan? Namun sang _Pemeran Utama_ tetap aku panggil sang _Detektif_ , karena _dia_ yang akan menjawab ketiga pertanyaan tersebut. Intinya dia harus mengetahui jati dirinya sendiri. Aku juga masih binggung, BAB ini sudah harus ganti rating T atau tetap K+?

Buat yang nanya kenapa pake chara masih pada SD, karena aku suka karakter anak SD XD

 _bohong, sih..._


	4. Another World

**Title:** 666

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

666 © Fumyrain

 **Rating:** K+ _(Sementara ini)_

 **Genre:** Mystery; Fantasy; Horror

 **Chara:** Karin, Kazune, Jin, Himeka, Kana (OC)

 **WARNING!:** gaje!, OC, OON, Typo(s), Alur kenceng, Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD ( _Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan_ ) sempurna, dll

* * *

Suara keras yang menghantam tanah barusan adalah berasal dari tubuh Karin dan kawan-kawan yang terjatuh dari lubang hitam misterius yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disekolah mereka.

Karin menjadi yang pertama membuka mata. Karin memegangi kepada dan kemudian punggungnya, rasa sakit akibat benturan tadi membuat kepala Karin pusing.

Karin melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia seperti berada di hutan pinus yang lebat. Karin mendongkakkan kepala melihat langit yang terlihat diantara sela-sela sedaunan. Langit saat ini berwarna biru keunguan. Sama sekali tidak awan atau bintang. Karin merinding ketakutan dan membangunkan orang yang ada disampingnya, Kazusa.

"Kazusa... Kazusa...bangun Kazusa. Aku takut!" Karin menggoyangkan tangan dan punggung Kazusa dengan cepat dan berulangkali. Namun Kazusa tak kunjung bangun. Karin kembali melihat sekelilingnya, Kazune berada tepat diseberang tempatnya duduk. Karin langsung menghampiri tubuh Kazune.

"Kazune...Kazune- _kun_ bangun! Aku takut! Kazune!" Karin kembali mengulang apa yang dia lakukan pada Kazusa ke Kazune, menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang. Tapi Kazune hanya bergumam.

" _Engh_..."

"Kazune, bangun!" Karin sedikit berteriak. Berharap Kazune bangun kali ini, dan ini cukup membuahkan hasil.

" _Engh._..Karin?" Kazune membuka kelopak matanya dan dengan perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya, pinggangnya terasa sakit. Karin tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan puji Tuhan, akhirnya ia tidak sendirian lagi.

"Uh... kita ada dimana?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku nggak tau. Dan aku takut," mata Karin terlihat sendu. Kazune menatap mata Karin dalam diam lalu melihat lagi sekelilingnya. Dia berada dikawasan hutan dan langit sangatlah gelap, terlihat begitu mengerikan jika kau berada sendirian ditempat entah berantah seperti ini.

"Enggak apa-apa, ada aku kok." Kazune kembali menatap wajah Karin dan tersenyum lembut. Entah bagaimana, perlahan Karin merasa lebih tenang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka masuk dan keluar dari tempat ini, lalu apa yang akan bereka lakukan disini, dan sesekali bengong.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bangunin mereka saja!" celetuk Kazune tiba tiba. Karin mengangguk.

"Himeka- _chan_ , ayo bangun!" Karin membangunkan Himeka terlebih dahulu, lalu kembali membangunkan Kazusa.

"Woi, Jin, Kana, bangun! Jangan tidur terus!" Kazune menepuk bahu Kana dan Jin bergantian.

* * *

"Jadi... sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Jin kepada teman-temannya yang saat ini sudah terbangun semua.

"Aku enggak tau. Kayaknya kita langsung terlempar kesini setelah jatuh dari kelas 6-6." ujar Kazune.

" _Brrr._.. dingin." Karin memeluk dirinya sendiri, hari sudah semakin gelap. Apalagi berada dikawasan hutan lebat yang menghalangi sinar mentari masuk ke jantung hutan. Kazune yang melihat Karin menggigil langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita cari kayu bakar. Janggan sampai tersesat!" titah Kazune.

" _Yes, sir_!"

Setelah mengambil cukup banyak kayu bakar, mereka mengumulkan kayu bakar itu menjadi satu. Kazune mengambil satu kayu bakar yang kecil lalu digesekkan ke kayu bakar yang lebih besar.

Bunyi kedua benda yang digesek terdengar nyaring, walaupun mereka berada ditengah hutan yang lebat dan besar.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua kayu yang digosok tersebut. Merasa sedikit resah karena asap tak kunjung keluar, sesekali Kazune berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan menyapu keringat yang tak berhenti mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kazune, bisa gak? Kalau kamu capek sini gantian." Jin mengulurkan tanggannya memberi tawaran untuk membantunya. Kazune menatap wajah Jin dan memberikan kayu bakar itu ke tanggan Jin.

"Nih, makasih ya."

"Sama-sama, _bro_." Jin duduk di kayu besar yang tadi Kazune duduki lalu mulai menggesekkan kedua kayu bakar itu seperti yang Kazune lakukan, tapi Jin menggeseknya lebih cepat daripada Kazune.

Tidak lama asap keluar dari kayu yang digosokkan. Jin terlihat tersenyum, lalu meniup asap yang keluar barusan. Api kecil keluar dari tempat yang Jin gosok. Segera semuanya mendekatkan ujung kayu-kayu bakar yang lain ke api kecil tersebut. Api kian membesar dan memberi kehangatan ke Karin dan kawan-kawan.

Jin tersenyum senang. " _Gimana_ Kazune? Aku becus kan bikin api unggun." ledek Jin ke Kazune. Kazune malah cemberut.

"Yah, itu kan karna aku lagi kecapean."

"Alasan."

"Itu bukan alasan!"

Karin mendekatkan tangannya ke api unggun. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan ke kedua pipinya. Kazusa yang duduk disamping Karin melakukan hal sama; menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan ke kedua pipinya.

"Kembali ke topik awal, ini dimana Kazune _-kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak tau." Kazune berkata bete, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "ini sudah mau malam, apa kita tidur aja disini?"

"Dimananya? Emang disini ada villa?" tanya Karin.

"Enggak tau. Kita tidur aja disini, selama kita bersama-sama semoga saja nggak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Gak usah manja tidur dikasur!"

"Iya, iya, biasa aja sih," kata Karin bete.

Karin dan yang lainnya mengambil posisi ternyaman masing-masing dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Sesekali Karin membuka mata spontan padahal dirinya sudah bisa terlelap. Karin merasa aneh. Entah mengapa, jiwanya seakan terbagi dua, yang satu hidup sedangkan yang satunya lagi tidak memiliki kehidupan.

 _Ini sebenarnya dimana?_ batin Karin. Merasa dirinya yang seperti berada di dunia lain. Tempat yang memisahkan alam kematian dan kehidupan.

Karin mengangkat kepala dan memutarnya, melihat siapa yang dia punggungi. Kazusa tertidur dengan lelapnya menghadap punggung Karin. Himeka tertidur tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Karin membali memutar kepalanya, mengembalikan ke posisi semula dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Ini... akan menjadi malam yang panjang, walaupun hanya dihabiskan dengan tidur saja.

Disaat yang lainnya sudah benar-benar terlelap _–bahkan Karin dapat mendenger suara dengkuran dari teman-temannya—_ mata Karin kembali terbuka secara spontan. Seperti habis bermimpi buruk. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan mimpinya barusan.

Karin menatap arloji silver yang mengkilap indah ditangannya, jam berkolaborasi menunjukkan pukul 3 AM. _Lama juga aku tertidur_ , batin Karin membalik badannya, bermaksud melihat Kazusa yang _–mungkin saja—_ masih tidur. Tapi Kazusa menghilang.

"Kazusa... " panggil Karin pelan. "KAZUSA..!" lalu berteriak.

Kazune, Jin, dan Kana spontan membuka kelopak mata terkejut, begitu juga Himeka. Mereka menghampiri Karin yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa, Karin?" tanya Kana.

Kazune juga menatap Karin ingin tahu, sampai Kazune sadar dan melihat keadaan disekitar, "Mana dia... DIA DIMANA?" teriak Kazune heboh sendiri.

"Ya makanya itu, aku gak tau dia dimana?!" Karin juga terlihat panik.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan, sih?" tanya Himeka kepo.

" _Argh_..." Kazune mengacak surai _blonde_ nya dan berlari mencoba menerobos hutan mencari Kazusa.

"Tunggu Kazune!"

"Kazune, mau kemana?!" teriak Jin tanpa ada niat menyusul Kazune. "Ya sudah lah, biarkan saja."

"Karin bisa berdiri? Ayo cepat kita pergi dari hutan ini." suara lembut Himeka masuk ke indra mendengaran Karin, Karin menatap iris Himeka dalam.

"Lalu Kazune?"

"Biarkan aja. Kazune juga seorang yang kuat. Aku harap mereka berdua juga keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat." ujat Jin sambil menatap bagian hutan yang Kazune terobos tadi.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini." usul Himeka.

"Ayo."

Karin, Jin, Himeka, dan Kana keluar dari bagian hutan itu. Matahari sudah mulai muncul dan langit sudah mulai terang. Walaupun bagian jantung hutan masih gelap. Kana yang memimpin didepan berlari hanya berdasarkan insting.

Berlari. Terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan mereka berlari. Meninggalkan Kazune yang mencari Kazusa.

Dalam hati, mereka berempat berdoa agar Kazune dan orang yang dicarinya juga bisa keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat. Kazune mencari dan mencari. Berusaha mempertajam indra pengelihatan dan pendengarannya.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya. Meninggalkan api unggun yang bahkan apinya masih berkobar bagaikan memakan angin. Tidak peduli andaikan api itu melahap daun-daun disekitarnya dan membakar hutan. Mereka berenam—

Harus keluar dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Fumy's Storieh**_

Saya galau  
walau cerita ini udah diedit tetep aja kacau.  
dan dari sekian banyak cerita yang kacau, bab ini yang paling kacau. Maafin saya, tunggu bab selanjutnya ya ~T v~T

oh ya, perasaanku saja atau memang monyet yang di app ffn jadi lebih elit? berdasi _cuy_


End file.
